This specification relates to image classification.
Some machine learning systems classify food items that are shown in images into certain classes. For example, food items shown in images can be classified by the name of the food item, such as “apple” or “potato.” When obtaining training data to train a classifier for food items, available training data examples for each food item classification can range from fewer than a hundred examples to thousands or millions of examples.